People are using an increasing number of Wi-Fi-enabled devices in the premises (e.g., the household), including, laptops, tablets, cell phones, smart televisions, gaming systems, video streaming devices, and/or the like. The smart home market is also taking advantage of the popularity, and ubiquity, of Wi-Fi by offering more Wi-Fi-enabled devices, such as thermostats, doorbells, cameras, digital assistants, and/or the like.